1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of lubricating oil additives, particularly copper corrosion inhibitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various lubricating oils including gear oil, turbine oil, and hydraulic oil, to name a few, may be corrosive to copper due to certain additives which they often contain. Therefore, in lubricating oil wherein copper corrosion is a problem a copper corrosion inhibitor will eliminate the problem. A commercially available copper corrosion inhibitor is dialkyl-2,5-bis (octyldithio)-1,3,4-thiadiazole. I have discovered a different and new corrosion inhibitor which exhibits better performance.